


hold on

by Gracy_rose



Series: Once smut [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Breast Fucking, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Fucking, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracy_rose/pseuds/Gracy_rose
Summary: Rumple and Belle fin them selfs back in love





	

Belle buckled baby Gideon into the car then threw in his bag. She shut the door with no excitement about seeing her husband. She was pretty sure he would be thrilled. Emma tried to tell her she didn’t have to share the baby or that he could come get him. Snow of course said it would help Morpheus if his parents got along. Then Regina said she would have been less evil if her parents loved each other. When Emma was out numbered Belle went with the crowed. 

Gold sat in his shop with an empty glass in hand. “Isn’t Belle dropping off your baby?” His sister asked. She had a bottle in her hand. “Maybe.” He said then laughed. “That’s it, no more of moms homemade liquor for you.” There was a silence then they both began laughing. “Give me the bottle. I shell drug me wife.” He got a funny tone of voice the got out of his chair. Then stood there before the laughter came back. 

Belle pulled up at her husband’s house. It was only 4:30 but she was tired as hell. She picked up the child and carried him into the house. “Rumple!” She yelled. There was no answer so she put Morpheus down in his nursery and walked to Gold’s room. He wasn’t there but she sure was sleepy. She only meant to sit maybe lay on the bed for a second.

Gold got out of his car and saw that Belle’s car was still there. He walked in to the house to see Gideon’s bag on the coffee table. Then Gold creped down to his son’s room to find him sleeping in his crib. He then slowly walked into his room. That’s where he finds his wife asleep in his bed. Thinking he had gone crazy he turned around walked back into the nursery then looked at his son. “Is that really your mother?” He ask the sleeping baby. Then Gold looked at the time and nearly had a heart attack. It was only 5:00. She had passed out before 5 in the afternoon. He walked back in to his room, bent down, then whispered in her ear, “Belle.” She woke up and looked around. Then realize she was in Gold’s house. “Damn it.” She said sitting up. He just smiled and stood up. “What time is it?” Belle ask. “Around 5.” Her dear husband answered. “Damn it. Ok. I was only asleep for 30 minutes so…” She was so lost. “It’s fine. Don’t drive tiered.” Gold said. “Don’t drive drunk I can smell it.” “I am not drunk.” “Well now I can’t leave you alone with Gideon.” “Why?” “You’re drunk.” He sat down on the bed next to her and there was silence then in a low calm voice Belle spoke. “Snow and Regina said I should come and try to get along with you for our baby.” “Lesa said the same thing.” They stared deep into each others eyes. Then did something that they shouldn’t have. It was the worst possible decision. She leaned forward and somehow their lips touched. Then he pulled back and looked into her eyes. He had the same look as the first time they kissed. Only this time they kissed again. This one was hard so he wrapped his arms around her and they slowly leaned back. There was some tongue (ok a lot of tongue). He sucked her bottom lip lovingly. Then (as if he never wronged her) Belle carefully began slipping off his jacket, but was stopped by his words. “No lets enjoy this for a moment.” Gold knew stopping her might mean losing her but he held on to her thinking of what his mother had told him years ago. She told him, “Boy one day when you have a family don’t make the same mistake me and your father did hold on or you will be alone.” So he held on to Belle and she held on to him. When she felt him carefully unzip her dress she knew he was ready ‘leave’ this moment. He pulled the straps of her blue dress over her shoulders, down her arms, then they worked together to get it down her back and she kicked it off her knees. She rolled over giving him a chance to pull off her pantyhose. Then he un-buckled her pretty pink white laced bra. Rumple stopped for a moment to really take her in. Only Belle surprisingly was the one who desperately tried to get the other inside them. Knowing this Rumple slowly pulled off his jacket then belt. He knew that no matter why or when she loved to mess with his tie. He could have put in on and taken it off alone of course, but sometime he thought she loved touching it more than she loved him. He gave her a ‘go ahead’ look. Belle smiled the kind of smile that opens a door and makes a light come on and a bunch of other happy shit. Then she did it. She untied his tie. From there he let her un-button his shirt, but didn’t take it off. She continued until he was in an un-buttoned shirt, boxers, and a pair of black socks. As the kissing started up again she slipped her arms into his shirt. He moved down her neck with his tongue. His hands where gentle. He touched her like she was a glass angle that had just been glued together. She had never felt this loved in her whole life. She pushed off his shirt and they work as a team to get the rest of his close off. It wasn’t yet 5:30 and she had already fallen back in-love with him. As he kissed her neck she tied to hold back the whimpers. “No. Don’t hold back.” His tone was loving but commanding. It was like Belle had to listen. Rumple had never felt something this right. He kissed her pulse point and a moan fell from her lips. She rolled her head and moved her hand up and down his back. Then he looked into her eyes and told her, “Don’t move.” The heat of his words nearly broke her heart in two. She took a deep breath and nodded. He found the weak spot on her neck and took a minute. The second his lips hit that spot she let out a moan that echoed through the room. It took all she had not to move. His tongue touched the bottom middle (a.k.a. Belle’s weak spot.) of her neck just gently enough for her to break inside. She held the sheets still trying to be still, but when his teeth touch the skin it was over. She whimpered just trying to breath. Then her head rolled, he could fell her back arch, she got wet and tight. “No.” His voice commanded. “No moving.” She pulled herself back to a strait figure. “Good girl.” His hand moved around her body. “Now if you stay still though the next part you can have a turn as boss. Ok?” He whispered with a strong tone. “Yes sir.” She tried to be still. But what he did was criminal. He kissed her stomach causing her took take in a deep breath. She fought her nerves and mussel reactions to stay still. She was almost to focused on being still to enjoy her treat. He was giving her a magic show. She was the audience volunteer. He then did something that caused Belle to fight ever instinct she had to be still. He pushed in both his thumbs into her cunt. Then between them wiggled in his tongue. She couldn’t stop the moan though. Surprised that she stayed still he smiled and said, “Well Belle you did it so now,” he paused to lesson to her heavy breathing. Then he did something truly unexpected. He gave her the dagger. “Rumple. Are you for real?” she stared at it. “I told you if you where still then you would be boss. I never break my deals.” He assured her. “Well then. Dark one.” She giggled. “I command you.” And she stopped yet he knew what she wanted. “Say yes. The word yes.” She said in a powerful voice. “Yes.” His tone was unenthusiastic. He then laid down closed his mouth and let her do it. He hated it but let her. She slowly moved his dick into her mouth. And just as commanded he didn’t talk, didn’t move, and didn’t give her what she truly wanted. She would never command it. It had to be real for her. If only she knew that he had spent years learning how to torcher. This was his way of punishment to he for trying to keep their son away from him. She wanted it, needed it. No matter how fast or hard she made the blowjob he wouldn’t do it. “Oh my gosh Rumple all I wanted was one small quite moan and instead you give me the dagger because you know I wont tell you to. But after all this you couldn’t give me one.” She accidently yelled. “Well you haven’t done anything worth a moan.” He smirked. She rolled her eyes. “What time is it?” Belle asks. Rumple looked over at the clock on the dresser. “5:49” He told her. She smiled because she knew she still had time. She gave him an evil look. “Dark one I command you fuck me.” She smiled. “Yes master.” He gave her the little extra. He flipped so he was atop her. She clutched the dagger tight in her left hand. Then he trust himself inside her. She tried not to but the moan feel out. He then slowly pulled out of her. “Faster.” She commanded. Without a single word he his speed increased. She never said it but he knew to keep going faster. They both reached their climax. Screaming each others names she rode out her first orgasm. She clutched the dagger telling him not to stop. He wanted to. Not for him he could go all night, but for her. A mountain can’t stop him but it could her. He had no choice but to continue. “Belle.” He argued but was stopped by her squeezing the dagger. In the same silent command she told him faster. He took a deep breath and went at his fastest. He had never done this with her. It was much faster and harder than she had ever experienced. They quickly went back to moaning. (Belle screaming his name.) Her second orgasm. This time she let him role off. Belle still held the dagger. “Take it.” She gave it her husband the dagger back. “I never want to go that fast again.” Belle took his hand. Rumple just smiled. “I tried warring you.” He pulled her close. “I love you.” Belle tiredly whispered. “What was that?” he joked. “You heard me.” She kissed his neck. “I love you too.” He smiled. “You want be boss again?” Belle ask. He gave her a silent nod. She laid on her back. He quietly kissed her forehead. “last chance.” He said. “do it.” He silently moved his lips down kissing every inch of her body. “Remember the rules no moving lots of moaning.” Rumple reminded her. She nodded. He moved down her neck and to her breast. He gently kissed the top of one. His hand lightly squeezed the other. Her moans were quite but long as if she were having a bad dream. Even though she wanted to move her hands on to his strong back she didn’t. She grabbed the covers. His hand gripped tighter on her boob and he sucked the other nibbling here and there. Belle’s breath got heavy and she whimpered as he fucked her breast. Where she was finally when she was totally in control of her nerves again he continued down her stomach. He kissed it but was stopped. He looked up to see Belle holding the dagger. “So you like the power.” Rumple laughed. “I take it back. Let go that fast.” He knew what she meant. “Yes ma’am.” He once more climbed on top of her. He wasted no time. He jumped in at a quick pace. He was close to fastest but would never start there. After a few minutes she was riding out her third orgasm. He rolled off but that wasn’t the end. He pulled her close and she let go of the dagger. He pushed his fingers in and out of her. So she would be a little quieter Belle kissed Rumples neck and shoulder. There was no led or boss. There was two people in love, fucking each other. As Rumples fingers wiggled around in Belles cunt she could fell it in her spin. Belle bite and sucked Rumples skin so hard the whole town would know he was fucking with someone. He had his wife and son. Rumple saw in this moment that is what he never had with Milah. Real love. Belle kissed him hard.


End file.
